kelly's pov
by lil'whisper
Summary: kellys pov during the dance at the end of twilight. i changed the end a little so that kelly talks to Jesse. my first fic so be nice


Kelly's pov

Kelly's pov

I marched through the doors of the girls room. Even Suze's dress was respectable under sister frankinstines dress code of conduct, urggg! That makes me madder! I mean god, the slit going up my dress is still covering my upper thigh so why cant she go ruin someone elses dress. Suze and the albino freak , Cee Cee walked out of the wash room with a dirty glare from me giggling! They had the nerv to!!...they make me mad …. Sister E and Suze. Suze was wearing a simple white dress and I have to admit, she looked good! No fair, and I mean she is friends with the albino freak and Adom mc fagish (remind me to thank brad for that one!) yet she is a hit with the guyslike even paul slater liked her at one point, but now hes all mine cus she was to idiotic to notice him hitting on her….. or maby sheshe did and dident want him… but that's absured! He is like the hottest guy in carmel, wich girl in all of the world would be insainne enouph to not like, like him?! Anyway now sister E. is actually hand stiching my dress so the slit is just below my knee. My frikin knee! Great way to ruin a great dissiner (not to mention EXPENSIVE) dress, and prom at the same time! How am I supposed to dance and well you know with THIS on?!

I marched out of the girls room (my dramatic exit somewhat ruined by me tripping over my dress, thanks sister) to see Suze talking up my date! Sorry Suze but he is mine! The hottest guy in Carmel is my boyfriend and ther is nothing you can do about it! Even if you just realized that he likED (notice the past tence) you.

Wait a mo…. Woo is that I see? My extreme hot guy meter hit 10. A guy, no a hot latino was standing in the middle of the dance flore talking to Albino freak and Mcfagish (obviously they got to him first, why else would someone like him talk to someone like them). Seriously he is the hottest guy I have ever seen. I could see girls sneeking glances at him to which I respond with a glair telling them to back off. I got dibs. He's tall probably 6ft 4'' and he looks to be in college (yess! Older guy). He has dark hair that curled gently against his neck which was a perfect tan colour. He had deep, deep brown eyes, brilliant whight teeth and you can totally tell he has a really ice set of abbs behined his tux. That's ok Suze you can have Slater I get the latino.

I think its time to save him from Freak and Fagish.

I walk up to him stick my hip out, my chest out, put on my most flirtatious voice, and tap him on the shoulder

"hi im Kelly Prescott" he turns to face me

"Hello I'm Jesse De Silva" his voice is so deep, I can feel it in my toes.

Jesses pov

" hi I'm Kellly Presscott" an awfly high piched voice cooed. I turn to see a slender blond girl. Confused I look up and see Susannah smiling at me. Ok for her I will introduce myself and try to get a hang of 21 centry cusoms.

"hello I am Jesse De Silva

Suzes pov

Me and paul are forgiving eachother when I see Kelly trying to flirt with Jesse. Jesse is of course oblivious to this ( I love him for that). I think I will let Kelly have her fun, and I will save him later…. I cant wait to se the look on kellys face. He looks at me unsure of what to do so I smile at him incouraginly.

Cee Cees pov

So Kelly walks up to us, or maby only jesse and shoves us away and starts flirting with Jesse. I'm about to tell her to back of when I see Suze smilling at us. So I lead Adom over to Suze and Paul to watch the show.

Pauls pov

Ok rico (aka Jesse) has stolen Suze from me and I am not about to let him steal Kelly from me. I am about to tell Suze that De Silva is talking to Kelly when I see her smiling at them. Weird…… oh I get it! Get Kelly worked up then diss her, good thinking Suze. Kelly may be my girlfriend but she is kinda a slut

Kelly's pov

He smiles at me. Good he knows a good girl when he sees one. I bet he is thanking god I freed him from F&F (lol). I decide to strike uo a conversation to get a mood flowing. Maby we could go somewear and do something durty tonight!

"soooo are you new in town I haven't see you before"

"yes I moved hear last week"

Realy where did you come from?"

"I come from Spain it was beautiful there"

"are you like older or something, do you go to college?" patience Kelly get him confertable

"no not yet but I hope to become a docter"

"realy…. How are you liking Carmel so far?"

"Its nice, I love the ocean and the heat in the afternoon it reminds me of home"

OK BORING! Cut to the chase Kelly

Giggle "that is a really cute accent is it French or something?"

"uuuuhhhhh no I come from spain"

"oh, silly me, so is there any where special you like in Carmel so far?"

"I like the beach it is the perfect place to read"

I scoot closer to him "ya it can be realy romantic there"

Suzes pov

Ok she is realy annoying me now!! Just calm down the look on her face will be worth it

Kellys pov

He got a confused look on his face, which looked realy cute on him but it looks like I need to be even more direct

"there is this place called the big sur I could introduce you to a bunch of people there"

"well you see-"

"so you liking this junklot or do you want to dump this shack with me?"

Suzes pov

Time to play super woman and save Jesse

Kellys pov

I move closer to him but just as I was going to… you know, Suze popped into the picture. I glare at her for ruining the moment then I give her a look as if to say _you don't stand a chance! _And se just looks at me amused! Then she sais…

"hey I see you've met Jesse"

" ya I was just gonna take him to the big sur" how does she know him!! Oh well that should get her to back off.

"Quedria! There you are!"

THEN HE KISSES HER!!

Just on the forhead but still!

How did someone like her get someone like him!?

He must be blined to thimk she is better than me!

OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG OMFG!!

Oh-no there is laphing behined me ….. shit! Paul saw and herd everything!

Suze's pov

The look on her face was defenetly worth all the pain! At first she just looked shocked like why the hell would he like me, then confusion, anger, embarrassment, and a look that sais aw shit. I swear she turned 8 different shades of red when she herd the "go Su-uze" coming from Adom and CeeCee. Everyone would know by tomorrow morning.

"would you like to dance Quedria?"

"why of course Jesse"

THE END!!

YAY my first fan fic is done! Sooo hope you liky!

Plz review I want to know your opinions! If you don't want to use up the extra energie you can simply right luv it or hate it…. Remember this is my first fan fic!

Luv u all

XOXO lil'whisper


End file.
